Watership Down: Tigris und Euphrates - Efrafa
by Leo-the-rabbit
Summary: Eines Tages erwacht der junge Bock Leo auf einer Wiese. Unweit des Geheges Efrafas, welches unter der strengen Führung des General Woundworts angeführt wird. Er wird von der Owsla des Geheges gefangen genommen. Zum undenkbar schlechtesten Zeitpunkt, als gerade Hazel, Fiver und Bigwig von dort flohen, und ein solches Chaos hinterließen. Dies ist eine Geschichte, die in mehreren Bänd
1. Prolog

Schwarz sind meine drei Pfoten, grau mein Hauptfell. Weiß meine rechte Vorderpfote, sowie Schnauze, Bauch und Blume. Ein schwarzer Streifen ziert meinen Rücken, und meine Ohren verlaufen zu ihren Spitzen hin ins Schwarze, wie der Tag in die Nacht wechselt.

Mein Name ist Leo und ich bin ein Wildkaninchen, wie jedes andere.  
Wie jedes andere? Nun ja - fast. Meine Erzählung beginnt in »Efrafa«. Hier bestreite ich mein Leben. Hierher wurde ich gebracht, nachdem ich unweit auf einer Wiese, ohne jegliche Erinnerung, erwachte. Man will wissen, woher ich bin, wo mein Gehege liegt, meine Heimat, nachdrücklich mit Gewalt. Doch darauf habe nicht einmal ich selbst die Antwort. Denn ich weiß es nicht mehr. Nichts von all dem, was geschehen ist, ist mir offenbart. Nach und nach erst, wird sich dieser Schleier mir selbst lösen, doch bis dahin, bereitet mir dies viele Probleme, die mithin auch gefährlich werden. Aber auch Gutes erwartet mich an diesem düster-tristen Ort. Doch bis dahin ist dies mein neues Leben, und ich werde es leben.

Seit nun mehr zehn Jahren überlege ich, meine Geschichte an jemanden heranzutragen, und möchte dies nun hiermit tun. Ich hoffe, sie wird dein Interesse wecken.

Dies ist meine Geschichte,  
dies ist mein Leben,  
Leo-rah


	2. Kapitel 1

»Alles ist ein Rätsel und der Schlüssel zu diesem Rätsel ist ein weiteres Rätsel.« -Ralph Waldo Emerson

Leises Rauschen, das es mir unmöglich macht, klar zu denken. Es wird leis' ab und an unterbrochen, von einem hellen Piepsen. Es wird leiser. Der Gesang von Vögeln dringt an mein Ohr, und ich fange an, meinen Körper zu spüren. Er fühlt sich niedergestreckt an. Eine Windböe rauscht von hinten heran, und bringt mein Fell sachte in Bewegung, welches ich deutlich fühle. Mein Kopf, er schmerzt tierisch, aber das Rauschen ist verschwunden, und ich scheine wieder klar zu hören. Meine Augen sind geschlossen. Unkontrolliert zuckt plötzlich mein Hinterlauf und ich ziehe ihn an meinen Körper heran. Ich spüre, wie ich alle Viere von mir gestreckt liege. Auf einer Wiese.

Ich spüre langsam das kalte, leicht feuchte Gras an meinem Bauch. Ein schweres Gewicht scheint auf meinen Augenlidern zu liegen, und ich versuche dagegen anzukämpfen, und schaffe es, sie einen Moment anzuheben. Eine große Wiese, dessen einzelne Grashalme vom Wind gestreichelt zu werden scheinen. Hohes Gras umgibt mich. Ich blicke nach unten und sehe zwei Vorderpfoten. Es sind meine. Die linke ist schwarz, die rechte weiß. Ich muss lächeln, als schien es eine Erinnerung an etwas Bekanntes zu wecken. Langsam kehrt etwas Kraft in meine Muskeln zurück, und ich kann meine Vorderläufe langsam bewegen und über einige einzelne Grashalme streichen. Auch meine Hinterläufe kann ich zaghaft bewegen. Ich schlucke einmal, und reiße mich zusammen und hieve mein Gewicht auf die Hinterläufe. Leider war dies jedoch zu viel und ich falle wieder nach vorne, kann den Sturz aber mit meinen Vorderpfoten abbremsen. Endlich stehe ich. Etwas benommen zwar, aber ich stehe. Mein Blick schweift umher, und ich nehme die Umgebung nun einmal mit allen Sinnen wahr. Frische, jedoch leicht feuchte Luft in meiner Nase, rings herum nur Wiese, zu meiner rechten ein tiefer Wald. Außerdem dringt leises plätschern an meine Ohren, welches aus ihm zu kommen scheint. Ein tiefes, weit entferntes Grollen ist zu hören, zu meiner Linken kommt ein großes Gewitter, und der Wind trägt es direkt zu mir hin. Ohne mir weiter Gedanken zu machen, entscheide ich mich den Wald zu betreten, um nicht in den Sturm hineinzugeraten.

Nach einer Weile wird die Luft feuchter, und ich stehe vor einem kleinen, mir knöchelhohem, Fluss. Mein Mund ist ausgetrocknet, als hätte ich sieben Tage nichts getrunken, und ich gehe heran, und nehme einige Schlucke mit der Zunge aus dem Fluss auf. Dabei sehe ich mein Gesicht, zum ersten Mal. Ich höre auf zu trinken, und begutachte es. Die Spitze der Schnauze ist weiß, meine Ohren haben einen Verlauf ins Schwarze hin. Ich trete etwas ins Wasser und inspiziere den Rest meines Körpers, als ich plötzlich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen werde. Ein Rascheln, am anderen Ufer, das aus einem Gebüsch zu kommen schien. Es bewegt sich noch. Zu klein scheint der Busch für Elil zu sein. Ein anderes Kaninchen?

Vorsichtig durchstreife ich den Fluss und trete durch das Gebüsch. Ja. Ein anderes Kaninchen muss hier gewesen sein, der Geruch ist ganz frisch und deutlich zu vernehmen. Ich folge der Spur, die mich auf eine kleine Lichtung führt. Geblendet von den Sonnenstrahlen, als ich aus dem Dickicht des Waldes trete, kneife ich für einen Moment die Augen zu, schreite aber voran. Als ich sie wieder öffnen kann, bleibe ich abrupt stehen und sehe ein anderes Kaninchen. Ein schwarzes Kaninchen, mit einer weißen Blässe auf dem Kopf. Nun bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich der Spur hätte folgen sollen. Wer war es? Wo war ich überhaupt hier? Und plötzlich schoss mir die wohl schrecklichste der bisherigen Fragen in den Kopf: Wer bin ich? Ich erinnere mich an gar nichts.

Ich schlucke einmal. Das andere Kaninchen stampft einmal laut auf, reißt mich aus den Gedanken und nickt mir zu. Eine Geste, so nehme ich sie auf, mich es nähern zu können. Ich entscheide mich, dies zu tun, und trete näher an es heran, und kann nun erkennen, dass es sich um eine Marlil handelt. Wortlos setze ich mich vor sie hin, und schaue ihr in die Augen. »Bist du ein Fremdling?«, fragte sie mit nahezu kindlicher Stimme, und sieht mich dabei mit einem durchdringendem Blick an. »Nun«, beginne ich, mich einmal umsehend, und dann ihren Blick erwidernd, »Ich kenne dich nicht, also würde ich mal sagen: Ja. Wir sind einander fremd.« Ich lächele sie an.

»Außenseiter!«, ein tiefer männlicher Schrei beendet quasi meinen Satz, und ein graues Kaninchen mit einer hellen Zeichnung im Gesicht, springt aus dem Busch hinter dem schwarzen Kaninchen hervor, direkt auf mich zu, überrollt mich, und drückt mich mit seinen Vorderpfoten zu Boden. Mit seinem Gewicht hält der kräftige Bock mich zu Boden gedrückt. »Im Namen von Efrafa, du bist verhaftet, Fremdling.«, spricht er im ernsten Tonfall zu mir herab, hält sein Gesicht auf Distanz zu meinem und stützt sich von mir ab. Ich kann sein Gewicht auf meiner Brust spüren, was mir das Atmen erschwert. Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Efrafa? Verhaftet? Ich hätte der Spur wohl nicht folgen sollen. Naja, zumindest waren es keine Elil. Auch wenn ich nicht ganz so recht verstand, was hier vor sich ging.

Ohne weiteren Ärger zu wollen nicke ich nur zaghaft und schlucke einmal tief. »Kein Grund zur Sorge«, gebe ich heiser von mir. Der Graue mustert mich, als er vom Rascheln des Busches unterbrochen wird, und einige andere Kaninchen hervortraten. Sie scheinen allesamt einen recht kräftigen Eindruck zu machen. Trainiert. Ich muss in der Nähe eines fremden Geheges sein, und dies hier sind wohl Mitglieder der Owsla.

»Wer seid ihr? Wieso verhaftet ihr mich?«, frage ich in die nun aus 6 Kaninchen bestehende Gruppe. Die schwarze Marlil beugt sich herunter und kommt mit ihrem Gesicht ganz nahe an meines und antwortet nur Monoton: »Black. Und du befindest dich auf dem Territorium Efrafas. Unserem Territorium. Denkbar schlechter Zeitpunkt, kleine Made.« Ich habe keine Zeit groß darauf zu antworten, als der Graue über mir sich wieder mir zuwendet »Wir eskortieren dich jetzt nach Efrafa. Dort wirst du alles Weitere erfahren. Mach uns keine Sperenzchen, klar? Komm!«, er herrscht mich an und lässt von mir ab. Kaum stehe ich wieder auf den Beinen werde ich von hinten rüde angestoßen, um in Bewegung zu kommen. Die Gruppe setzt sich in Bewegung und ich folge ihr, ohne groß Fragen zu stellen.

Wir laufen durch den Wald, als ich nach oben blicke sehe ich, wie das Gewitter uns eingeholt hat. Die Äste in den Kronen über uns tanzen wild, und das Grollen des Donners wird lauter und übertönt teilweise ihr Rascheln. Der Graue von vorhin wurde eben Hauptmann Moss genannt, als er Black lobte für ihre Arbeit, der General würde dies wohl gut heißen, sagte er beim Laufen. Wahrscheinlich mich gefangen zu nehmen.

Wir schreiten aus dem dichten Wald heraus, überqueren eine Brücke, an zwei Wache haltenden Kaninchen vorbei, und kommen an.

Eine umgekippte, riesige Eiche, deren Wurzeln sich in der Erde verfangen haben, bilden das Hauptaugenmerk. »Wir sind da«, merkt einer der Rammler hinter mir an. Wir betreten eine Grube, und bleiben vor einem Loch stehen, in der die schwarze Marlil und Moss verschwinden. Ich nutze den Augenblick um mich noch einmal abzulenken. Aufregung macht sich langsam in mir breit. Was passiert nun? Ich sehe mich noch einmal um und sehe eine Gruppe von Kaninchen, die am Fressen ist. Alle hoppeln nur sehr zaghaft, mit gesenktem Blick und angelegten Ohren. »Sind das auch Gefangene?«, frage ich einen der Owsla, der nahe bei mir steht. Er lacht nur einmal kurz auf und schüttelt dann zaghaft den Kopf.

Ich seufze einmal. »Das scheint ganz und gar nicht gut«, flüstere ich zu mir selbst. Ich schaue hoch, hinaus aus der Grube, und kann zwei Gestalten auf einer der höheren Wurzeln erkennen. Zwei Kaninchen. Eines mustert mich mit ernster Miene. Es hat eine interessante Färbung: Schwarzer Mantel, und braune Pfoten und Bauch. Das andere Kaninchen spricht mit ihm, während es mich weiter mustert.

»Reinkommen! Marsch!«, erklingt Moss aus dem Loch, in das sie eben gegangen waren. Ich blicke noch einmal zurück, als mich eine eisige Windböe erfasst und durch mein Hinterfell rauscht. Das Gewitter ist hier. Ich schlucke und setze mich in Bewegung, dem grauen Kaninchen folgend, um nicht wieder angestoßen zu werden. Wir betreten eine riesige Kammer, in der noch genügend Tageslicht von draußen gelangt. Allerdings wird die Luft mit jedem Schritt etwas feuchter, und teils muffig. Ein wenig Verstörend.

In der Mitte dieser riesigen Halle angekommen bleibt das graue Kaninchen stehen, und ich dahinter, sowie zwei der Owsla, die sich links und rechts von mir positionieren. »Der Gefangene, General«, beginnt es. Ich folge seinem Blick und kann nun auf einer hoch gelegenen Empore ein großes, kräftiges Kaninchen sehen. Schwarze Musterung, mit hellem Bauch. Sein Anblick jagt mir eine Heidenangst ein, es mag gut und gerne doppelt so groß sein wie ich. Fast schon wie ein Hase. Es muss ihr Oberkaninchen sein. Anhand der Ausdrücke in den Gesichtern der anderen Kaninchen, vermutlich alles Owsla, präge ich mir die Art des Respektes ein, die sie ihm entgegenbringen, um nicht noch weiteren Ärger zu bekommen. Ich setze mich auf meine Hinterläufe und warte gespannt, was nun passiert.

»Gefangener«, beginnt er, »du weißt sicher, weshalb du hier bist, nicht wahr?«, fragt er, mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck und einem leichtem Knurren in der Stimme. »Es tut mir Leid, das weiß ich nicht«, antworte ich. »Ich erwachte auf einer Wiese, folgte dem Geruch von Kaninchen, und wurde darauf hin gefangen genommen und hierher gebracht. Efrafa, richtig? Ich-ich«, stottere ich, »ich weiß nicht einmal wer ich bin. Ich weiß gar nichts mehr«. Seine erhabene Erscheinung verursacht in mir eine gewisse Unruhe. Das Knurren wird nun lauter und aggressiver vom Oberkaninchen. »Halte mich nicht zum Narren! Wer bist du?«, hallt es laut von den Wänden nieder, und ein gleißend heller Blitz zieht sich einmal quer durch mein Blickfeld. »LEO!«, schreit eine verzweifelte Stimme, unmöglich, das Geschlecht auszumachen, und es dröhnt heftigst in meinem Schädel, als würde er gleich platzen. Ich halte mir den Kopf und gehe zu Boden, drücke mich feste gegen ihn, damit es aufhört. »L-Leo…«, wimmere ich leise, »Leo ist mein Name.« Tuscheln macht sich bemerkbar und dringt an meine Ohren. Erst jetzt bemerke ich einen Außenring an den im Schatten versteckt, einige Kaninchen zu sitzen scheinen, die mich, uns, beobachten. Es verstärkt nur diese beklemmende Stimmung. Ich setze mich wieder auf und blicke empor.

»Leo?«, fragt das Oberkaninchen, worauf ich nicke. »Es geht doch«, klingt er zufriedener, »du gehörst sicher zu der Gruppe Kaninchen die letztens hier war, nicht? Wo ist euer Gehege, verrat es mir sofort!«, seine Stimme wird lauter. Es wird still im Bau, nicht ein Geräusch ist zu hören, außer das leise Grollen des Donners, das bis hier herunter zu hören ist. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich. »Das weiß ich nicht, es tut mir Leid, ich erwachte alleine auf der Wiese. Niemand war bei mir, ich bin alleine«, antworte ich ihm. »Das ist alles, das ist die Wahrheit.« »Du sagst mir unverzüglich, wo euer Gehege ist, Leo, ansonsten…«, er verstummt und hebt die Pfote. Es scheint, als wäre ihm in diesem Moment eine Idee gekommen. Er hebt die rechte Pfote und das Kaninchen zu meiner linken blickt zu ihm herauf. »Gebt ihm das Zeichen der Hraffla, und dann bringt ihn hinunter. In den schwarzen Bau. Wir werden es schon bald wissen, ganz gleich, ob du es willst, oder nicht. Lügen werden hart bestraft in Efrafa.«

Das Kaninchen, mit Blick zum Oberkaninchen erwidert nur »Jawohl, General Woundworth«, und schlägt mir mit voller Wucht gegen den Nacken, und reißt eine Furche mit seinen Krallen hinein, welche leicht zu bluten beginnt. Drei Streifen entstehen hierdurch. »Damit wird dich nun jeder erkennen, dass du keiner von uns bist, Fremdling.«, grinst Woundworth fies und nickt dann. Die Wunde brennt höllisch.

Ich weiß gar nicht, wie mir geschieht, da schubst mich dasselbe Kaninchen auch wieder auf die Vorderläufe und die zwei scheuchen mich heraus. Ich kann nur noch erkennen, wie der General sich zu einem Kaninchen zu seiner linken wendet und zu sprechen beginnt. Einen Gang direkt in der Halle, geht es tief unter die Erde. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren lasse ich sie mit mir gewähren. Der Geruch wird immer unangenehmer, und brennt teilweise in der Nase. Es riecht wie eine Krankheit. Wie Tod. Es gefällt mir hier ganz und gar nicht, als sich mir das Nackenfell ungewollt sogar sträubt. Vor einem Eingang zu einer Höhle überholt mich der Rammler zu meiner rechten stehen, um mir den Weg abzuschneiden, womit mir nur noch der Weg hinein bleibt. Der Bock zu meiner linken lacht leicht hämisch seinem Kollegen zu. Ich stelle mich auf die Hinterläufe und sehe in den dunklen Bau hinein, aus dem eine unerklärliche Kälte zu kommen scheint. Plötzlich merke ich einen Tritt im Rücken, der mich in den Bau hinein katapultiert und mich auf dem Bauch inmitten dessen landen lässt. Bösartiges Lachen schallt von den beiden Owslas von außen hinein: »Willkommen in Efrafa, Mistbock.«


	3. Kapitel 2: Blut und Dreck

»Was eigentlich gegen das Leiden empört, ist nicht das Leiden an sich, sondern das Sinnlose des Leidens.«  
-Friedrich Nietzsche

Der Wind braust über die Wiesen Efrafas, und die linke Flanke wurde gerade zum Silflayn heraufgebracht. Ein Gewitter nähert sich dem Gehege. Oben auf einer Anhöhe sitzt ein Kaninchen, es überblickt diesen Vorgang. Sein Fell ist schwarz, und seine Pfoten samt Ohren braun. Er wirkt, wie von einem dunklen Mantel bedeckt dadurch. Es hält die Nase in den Wind und lässt sich das Fell zerzausen, während eine Gruppe Kaninchen das Gelände betritt, unter ihnen ein Neues, ihm Unbekanntes. Lautes Grollen des Gewitters ist zu hören.

»Eine Wolke fühlt sich einsam«, ein anderes Kaninchen gesellt sich dazu, und blickt mit ihm in die Ferne, »Hawk.« »Thyrus, Sir«, Antwortet der Schwarz-Braune. Thyrus ist Ratsmitglied der Efrafa, er untersteht nur noch dem General. In Efrafa sind verschiedene Aufgabenbereiche an verschiedene Kaninchen unterteilt, da sich der General nicht mit allen befassen kann. Kein Wunder, bei der Größe des Geheges. Dies sorgt für eine einzigartige Ordnung und Zuteilung von Verantwortungsbreichen die Efrafa wohl gerade kennzeichnet. Thyrus untersteht ein Teil der Verteidigung. Die Owsla mithin. Er führt die Befehle des Generals aus, leitet sie weiter, und sorgt dafür, dass sie zufriedenstellend ausgeführt werden. Weiter obliegt es ihm, wer in die Owsla kommt, und wer Chancen darauf hat aufzusteigen, bis hin zur Owslafa, der Elite des Generals persönlich. Hier jedoch nur mit Zustimmung des Generals selbst. Sein Wort ist Gesetz.

»Wie war die Patrouille?«, fragt Thyrus. »Wie zu erwarten: erfolglos. Ich fürchte, das es keinen großen Sinn mehr macht, Hazel und Fiver noch in der näheren Umgebung zu suchen, Sir. Es ist nun bald zwei Monde her, und da sie von einem eigenen Gehege sprachen, als sie hier waren, sind sie vermutlich dorthin schon längst zurückgekehrt«, gibt Hawk zurück. Thyrus nickt daraufhin nur. Die Gruppe kommt unter den beiden zum Stehen und Moss betritt das Loch. »Ja«, beginnt Thyrus wieder, »das dachte ich mir bereits. Der General sieht die Sache seit ihrem Auftauchen leider sehr emotional und bringt sogar bereits die Hauptleute Campion und Vervain samt ihrer Unterstellten an die körperlichen Grenzen. Ich hoffe, das wird sich demnächst beruhigen«, er deutet mit einem nicken auf den Gefangenen Leo. »Ein Späher berichtete mir bereits davon. Sie haben den Fremdling nahe des Flusses unten gefangen nehmen können. Ich nehme bereits an, das er dein nächster Job sein wird, Hawk, wenn er sich ebenso unkooperativ erweisen wird. Zumindest ließ ich Woundworth davon in Kenntnis setzen von einem Owsla, sollte sich die Gelegenheit ergeben.« Hawk mustert den unten stehenden Leo nun genauer, und ist fasziniert von seinen Farben. »Ein Tricolori… das sieht man selten. Gut gebaut und wie es scheint, fit. Gut anzunehmen, dass er zu denen gehört.« Thyrus blickt zu Hawk und dieser erwidert seinen Blick, »Du weißt, dass du kurz davor stehst, in die Reihen der Owslafa aufgenommen zu werden. Ich vertraue dir da voll und ganz. Ich werde mir das nun mit anhören, was er zu erzählen hat. Viel Erfolg!« Er klopft ihm auf die Schultern, und tappte langsam davon. Hawk blieb noch einige Momente daraufhin auf der Anhöhe stehen, und musterte den grauen Bock noch ein wenig, bevor er, zum Verhör, hineingerufen wurde. Es war also nicht mehr weit für ihn, dachte er, bis er es geschafft hatte, in die Owslafa zu gelangen, das Ziel eines jeden Owsla Efrafas. In Erwartung dessen rallte er seine Krallen ein wenig vor Aufregung in den Boden hinein. Der Wind wird langsam stärker wie er durch Hawk's Fell weht, und so begibt er sich ebenfalls in den Bau hinein.

Wie zu erwarten, bekam er den Auftrag, Leo zu verhören. Hauptmann Vervain instruierte ihn, was er zu tun hat. Er sollte herausfinden, wo er herkommt, und wo dieses Gehege liegt. Vermutet wird, dass es Watership Down ist, und dass er zu Hazel und seinen Außenseitern gehört, doch sollten die Antworten, die er ergattern sollte, dies bestätigen. Noch ein weiteres Gehege würde viel Ruhm für Woundworth und Efrafa bedeuten. Und somit auch für Hawk, sollte er es sein, der die Informationen zum Sieg darüber bekommt. Grinsend vor Vorfreude geht er durch die tiefen Gänge, zum Bau, in den der graue Bock gebracht wurde.

Der Sturm war nun im vollen Gange, und immer wieder war lautes Grollen bis tief in die Gänge zu hören, die die Bedrohliche Stille die von den Wänden ausgeht, unterbricht. Als Hawk vor dem Bau in dem sich Leo befindet ankommt nickt er den Wachen zu, die sich darauf hin ein wenig im Gang zurückziehen. Er wollte seine Ruhe haben, wenn er sich mit dem Kleinen unterhalten würde. Zwar wurde Hawk schon wegen einiger seiner harschen Verhörmethoden gefürchtet, jedoch war ihm dies ziemlich gleich. So genoss er immerhin hohes Ansehen unter seinen Owslakollegen. Er setzt sich in den Eingang des Baus und sieht Leo nun, wie er, mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, zusammengerollt liegt. Bevor er eintritt, mustert er ihn abermals, sein grau-schwarzes Fell, mit der weißen Pfote. Ein fieses Grinsen huscht über sein Gesicht, wie er sich dabei ertappt, als er in Gedanken versunken daran denkt, wie der Gesichtsausdruck des Fremdlings sein werde, wenn er erst wieder den Bau verlassen würde, wie der Bau danach aussehen würde. Ihm gefiel das Fell des Gräulings, die Farben, es wirkte gepflegt, nicht so zerzaust, wie das vieler Sklaven in Efrafa, und er fragte sich, wie es hiernach wohl aussehen würde, nach einigen Schlägen, Kratzern und Bissen. Schließlich stellte er sich bereits unkooperativ während der Befragung vor, so sagte man es Hawk, also dürfte er nicht zu zimperlich mit ihm umgehen, hieß es. Die Freude stieg in Hawk auf, als er sein Grinsen verschwinden ließ und mit einem völlig ernsten Gesichtsausdruck den Bau betritt, und sich hineinsetzt.

»Leo-rah!«, beginnt er mit lauter, aufgesetzt fröhlicher Stimme, das ‚-rah', hierbei leicht ironisch betonend, als sich der Angesprochene in einer hastigen Bewegung umdreht, und ebenfalls aufsetzt. »Ich fürchte, man hat dich hier noch nicht richtig willkommen geheißen, hm? Mein Name ist Hawk, und im Namen Efrafas heiße ich dich aller Kaninchen, insbesondere des ehrenwerten General Woundworths, herzlich Willkommen.« Leo versteht nicht ganz. Was soll das denn jetzt heißen? Er neigt den Kopf leicht schief und legt die Ohren vorsichtig unbewusst an, als Hawk fortsetzt, »Und als ehrenwerter Gast, der du bei uns bist, wirst du doch sicher bereit sein, auch deine Freunde, dein Gehege, uns offenbaren zu wollen, hm? Um sie an unserer hochgeschätzten Gastfreundschaft teilhaben zu lassen.« Hawk's Stimme ist tief und wirkt leicht angsteinflößend auf Leo, als sich dessen Nackenfell unbewusst aufstellt. Trotzdem versucht er sich seine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen, »Von eurer Gastfreundschaft habe ich bisher aber noch nicht viel mitbekommen. Ich wurde gefangen genommen, geschlagen und hier hineingeschmissen, in dieses«, er pausiert einen Moment und sieht sich um, »Loch. Ich habe deinem General bereits alles gesagt, Hawk. Ich bin alleine auf einer Wiese aufgewacht, bevor ich hierher gebracht wurde. Ich erinnere mich an gar nichts mehr, das ist die Wahrheit«, betont er nochmal.

Hawk's Gesichtszüge werden leicht düsterer, als Leo ausgesprochen hat, und er beginnt mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zuzugehen, »dies war erst der Anfang unserer Gastfreundschaft, mein lieber Leo. Es gibt noch viel mehr. Euer Auftauchen letztens hat hier ganz schön für Unruhe gesorgt, und wir möchten, dass sich dies wieder beruhigt, daher frage ich dich nun, wo liegt das Gehege von Hazel? Watership Down? Dein Gehege?«, er kommt vor Leo an, welcher unweigerlich einen Schritt zurückhopst, um wieder etwas Abstand von seinem Gegenüber zu gewinnen. Seine Erscheinung bereitet ihm Unbehagen. Hawk ist leicht größer und stärker gebaut als er, und er will einfach keinen Kampf mit ihm riskieren. Der beschuldigte Bock schluckt, und überlegt einen Moment, er fürchtet, das ihm dieser Rammler doch ohnehin nicht glauben wird. »Das ist die Wahrheit. Wirklich«, flüstert Leo leise, aber betonend.

Hawk setzt seinen Gang fort, und drängt Leo mit dem Rücken an die Wand, »Es gibt Worte, die nur dem Zweck dienen, Gedanken zu verstecken. Du, mein lieber Leo, benutzt jene Worte.« Er kommt bei Leo an und sieht ihm direkt in die Augen, mit einem entschlossenen Blick, der Leo die Angst in die Venen seines Körpers treibt. »Dein Name blieb dir auch nicht verborgen, nicht wahr?«, mit einem Ruck greift er plötzlich Leo am Kragenfell feste, und drückt ihn leicht an der Wand nach oben, so dass es ihm den Boden unter den Hinterläufen wegreißt. »Wo-liegt-dein-Gehege?«, fragt der Schwarz-Braune mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit in der Stimme, die jedes Wort bedrohlicher betont. Leo japst nach Luft, er kann gar nicht so schnell realisieren, was geschehen ist, als er sich Hawk ausgeliefert fühlt. Angsterfüllt schüttelt, mehr zittert, er mit dem Kopf, und stottert leis unsicher, »I-i-ich weiß es nicht.« Hawk beginnt zu knurren und zeigt leicht seine Zähne, unter seinen Pfoten spührt er das ängstliche Zittern des Bockes und realisiert, wie seidig sein Fell ist. Er grinst und setzt Leo wieder ab, sodass dieser wieder Boden unter den Pfoten hat.

»Nun«, knurrt er leise, »denke noch einmal nach. Ganz genau.« Plötzlich holt er mit der rechten Pfote aus und schlägt Leo mitten auf die Schnauze. Ein dumpfer Knall ertönt, und der Schmerz zieht sich durch die Wucht des Schlages bis in Leo's Schädel hinein. »Hmpf«, bringt er nur gedämpft hervor und hält sich die Schnauze mit seinen Pfoten fest, leicht vor Schmerzen nach vorne gekrümmt. Es fühlt sich an, als würde der Schmerz nach innen weichen, und würde versuchen wieder seinen Weg nach draußen zu suchen, doch verharrt er genau dort. Das Denken fällt dem Gräuling schwerer, und sein Geschmack wird leicht metallisch, als etwas Blut aus seiner Lippe seine Zunge benässt. Wieder schüttelt er nach einer Weile den Kopf, »Ich spreche wahr«, haucht er leise. Hawk dreht sich um und lässt sich auf seine Vorderläufe fallen. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt meint er, »du hast ein wirklich schönes Gesicht, Leo. Du wirst hier nun leben, ob du willst, oder nicht. Wäre es nicht schade, wenn dich keine Marlil mehr haben wollen würde, für den Stolz, den du hier in diesem dreckigen Loch meinst, mir entgegenbringen zu wollen?«, er holt mit beiden Hinterläufen aus und tritt dem Grauen nun heftigst ins Gesicht. Ein erstickter Schrei entflieht der grauen Kehle und durch die Wucht des Trittes prallt er mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die harte, kalte Wand, und sinkt rücklings zu Boden. Leises Wimmern setzt nun ein, »Frith…« »Frith!«, unterbricht Hawk ihn unverzüglich, leicht spöttisch, »Frith hilft nur denen, die sich selber helfen. Also hilf' dir, indem du mir hilfst, Außenseiter. Du kennst die Antworten, die all das hier unverzüglich beendet.« Wieder tritt Hawk an Leo heran und blickt mit einem leichten Grinsen auf ihn herab. Er windet sich etwas, wie ein Wurm in der Erde, hält sich den Schädel, und leicht tritt Blut aus seiner Schnauze heraus. Sein Fell verfärbt sich rötlich hierdurch, und das Atmen fühlt sich komisch für ihn an. Mit dem Blut in den Nüstern fällt es ihm schwerer. So langsam gefiel der Widerstand des Rammlers dem erfahrenen Owsla. Doch hatte er schon einige Unwillige kennengelernt, die er früher oder später gebrochen hat. Nur so konnte Efrafa sich behaupten. Stärke beweisen.

Nach einigen Momentan der Stille versucht sich Leo wieder aufzusetzen, und ist wieder gleichauf mit seinem Peiniger. »Mich zu töten, wird gar nichts an der Wahrheit ändern, du verdammter Mistkerl! Es ist und bleibt die Wahrheit! Ich-weiß-es-nicht!«, betont der Graue nun energischer, sichtlich zur gespielten Überraschung seines Gegenübers. Er tritt wieder an ihn heran, ohne diesmal Leo zurückzudrängen, ganz nahe kommt er mit seiner Schnauze an die blutverschmierte des Grauen, »Stock und Stein brechen mir Bein, doch Namen tun mir kein Leid. Oh, mein lieber Leo, ich will dich nicht töten, ganz sicher nicht«, seine Stimme verfinstert sich schlagartig, »Ich werde dir nur weh tun. Sehr, sehr weh tun, wenn du nicht augenblicklich anfängst mit uns zu kooperieren.« »Bitte, so glaub mir doch…«, entgegnet Leo augenscheinlich genervt von immer derselben Fragerei, »Ich bleibe hier, ich werde Teil des Geheges, alles was du willst, aber bitte, bitte glaub mir doch«, mit leicht flehendem Unterton drückt sich Leo wieder an die Wand. Hawk schreitet sofort wieder heran an ihn, mit einem leicht mitleidigen Blick auf ihn herab, greift er mit beiden Pfoten um Leo's Schnauze herum, und zieht ihn auf die Läufe, ohne dabei loszulassen. Kräftig und feste, hält er die graue Schnauze des Bockes in den Pfoten, mit den Krallen leicht durch's Fell fahrend, und drückt sie ihm zu. »Du willst es also wirklich nicht sagen, hm? Du weißt es nicht, meinst du?«, fragt er ihn, fast schon verständnisvoll. Leo zuckt leicht mit dem Kopf, wird aber von Hawk festgehalten. Panik steigt in ihm auf, als er dem nicht traut. Kaum merklich schüttelt er den Kopf. »Dann nicht…«, ein reißendes Geräusch erklingt, als Hawk seine Krallen einmal über den Rücken der Schnauze, bis zur gegenüberliegenden Seite kräftig durchzieht, und von Leo ablässt.

Ein fast schon kreischender, schmerzerfüllter Schrei hallt durch die Gänge Efrafas, bis an die Ohren der Owsla, die kurz zuvor noch dort Wache gehalten haben, der selbst ihnen das Blut für einen Moment zum Stocken bringt. Leicht eingeschüchtert treten diese einen Schritt zurück, um den Lauten die noch folgen mögen, zu entgehen und nicht mit anhören zu müssen.

Gekrümmt vor Schmerzen, wimmernd, hat sich Leo in die Mitte des Baus gezogen, während Hawk vor ihm steht und gelassen auf ihn herabsieht. »Du solltest nun so langsam mal wissen, wie ernst es uns ist, Leo. Wo liegt euer verdammtes Gehege. Wenn es nach mir geht«, er leckt sich eine Kralle genüsslich ab, »Kann es ewig so weitergehen.« Dieser hält sich nur die Schnauze fest, welche höllisch brennt, und der Schmerz ihm jede Möglichkeit zu denken raubt. Blut dringt aus den Wunden, durch seine Pfoten, es benässt das Fell jener, und vermischt sich mit der Erde des Bodens. Leicht roter Schlamm entsteht hierdurch. »I-i-I«, stammelt er nur, sich an seinen eigenen Worten verschluckend, die er versucht, zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Sichtlich amüsiert von diesem Anblick rollt Hawk den Bock auf den Rücken mit einem Tritt und setzt sich auf ihn drauf, ihn mit seinem Gewicht zu Boden haltend. Er setzt seinen rechten Vorderlauf an der Schläfe Leos an und streicht mit einer Kralle von dort herum um sein Auge, über die Schnauze, die Wunden leicht kratzend, woraufhin Leo zurückzuckt, über die Wange runter zum Hals, bevor er sein Gesicht schließlich zur Seite in den rötlich-blutigen Schlamm drückt. »Blut und Dreck«, haucht er leise in sein Ohr, »das bist du, sieh es dir genau an. Nichts Wert an dem, was du hier zu Tage bringst, Leo.« Er spührt unter seiner Vorderpfote das Blut des Rammlers unter ihm, wie es durch seine Adern, sein Fleisch, stark pulsiert. Das schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen des Bockes ist dabei wie ein Lied für ihn, welches ihn in Adrenalin zu baden scheint. Für einen Moment genießt er dieses Gefühl, wie hypnotisiert und leckt sich um die Schnauze. Er könnte alles mit ihm machen. Leo spührt, wie sich die Kälte und Nässe des Schlammes unter einem Teil seiner Schnauze und Gesichtes durch das Fell weicht. Er verstummt, als ein Tränchen vor Schmerz seine Wange herunterrinnt, sich den Weg über die Schnauze bahnt und mit der rötlichen Masse vermengt.

Wieder setzt er seine Krallen oberhalb seiner Wange an, und drückt sie durch sein Fell, verharrt einen Moment an dem spürbaren Widerstand seiner Haut, und drückt dann voller Wucht seine Krallen durch, zieht sie in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung über seine Wange, runter bis zu seinem Hals, ohne zu tief zu schneiden, bis halb über die Brust. Wieder der Schrei, doch diesmal erstickt er plötzlich. Hawk steigt von ihm herunter, als er sieht, wie Leo willenlos verkrampft. Es fühlt sich für den Grauen an, als habe er die Kontrolle über seinen eigenen Körper verloren. Schubartig drücken seine Gelenke durch, reißt er seine Schnauze auf, doch kein Ton dringt aus seiner Kehle, so sehr er es auch wollte. Seine Hinterläufe zucken wie wild, und seinen Rücken drückt er durch, so sehr, das er Angst hat, er würde gleich zerbrechen, wie ein Ast im Sturm. Selbst das Atmen fällt ihm schwer, als würde er gegen seine Lunge ausgequetscht werden und es wäre ihm unmöglich, diese wieder zu füllen. Fieses Kichern dringt an seine Ohren, als er aus einem Augenwinkel sieht, wie Hawk auf ihn herabblickt. Fasziniert beobachtet dieser den Grauen. »Du hast einen Schock«, bringt er monoton hervor. »Genieße die Regungen, die dich dein Körper im Stande ist, fühlen zu lassen. Faszinierend, nicht? Welch' schier unendliche Möglichkeiten an Schmerz er uns erfahren lassen kann. In der Zeit, denke endlich nach, was gut für dich ist.« Doch die schiere Panik die sich in ihm breit gemacht hat, erlaubt es ihm nicht, zu denken. Zu groß ist die Angst, zu sterben. Hier zu sterben, in diesem dreckigen Loch, in diesem dreckigen Gehege, bei diesem dreckigen Hawk. Trauer macht sich über die Panik breit, als er vollends realisiert, wo er da gelandet ist, und er fürchtet, gar nie wieder zu erfahren, wer er eigentlich ist.

Nach einer Weile verlieren die Zuckungen tatsächlich an Intensität und Leo liegt nur noch geschwächt und regungslos am Boden. Heftigst schlägt sein Herz gegen seine kleine Brust, als würde es ihm gleich zum Rachen herausspringen, und ihn verlassen. Es scheint ihm ewig, wie er dort liegt, als wäre die Zeit eingefroren, und er kann nur noch das Pochen seines eigenen Herzens hören. Als leises Wimmern wieder seine Lippen verlässt tritt sein Schinder über ihn, greift mit seinen Krallen um die Schnauze und zieht den Kopf so leicht nach links, das er ihm in die Augen sehen kann. »Du wirst es mir nicht sagen, was?«, fragt er bemitleidend. Keine Antwort, kein Ton entweicht aus Leo's Mund. Sein Blick scheint leer, und innerlich sieht er einfach nur durch Hawk hindurch, als wäre er einfach nicht da. Unmöglich ist es ihm geworden, sich zu wehren. Er weiß einfach nicht, was er überhaupt hätte noch sagen können, damit dieses Martyrium aufhörte. Mit letzter Kraft versucht er die Worte zu formen, doch vermag er ihnen keinen Klang einzuhauchen. Stattdessen schüttelt er nur leicht den Kopf, als eine weitere Träne seine Wange hinunterrinnt. »Dann schweig«, Hawk setzt seinen rechten Vorderlauf auf Leo's Hals und drückt ihm die Kehle zu. Es brennt. Ein würgendes Geräusch dringt an sein Ohr, verklungenes Husten und vergebliches Japsen. Leo's Augen weiten sich angsterfüllt und blicken nur in das entschlossene, emotionslose Gesicht von Hawk, der über ihm steht, als er versucht gegen den Widerstand, nach Luft zu ringen. Sein Herzschlag rast und das Blut schießt ihm in den Kopf. Ihm wird immer heißer, als Hawk nur noch fester zudrückt. Mit letzter Kraft versucht er sich zu winden, holt mit dem rechten Hinterlauf aus und verpasst ihm in einer Trittbewegung einen Kratzer an dessen Hinterlauf, welcher ihn aber nicht zu stören scheint. Sofort setzt sich Hawk wieder mit vollem Gewicht auf den zu Bodenliegenden, macht so jedwede Gegenwehr nun unmöglich, und stranguliert ihn erbarmungslos weiter. Allmählich lässt die Gegenwehr nach, als Hawk glaubt ein gehauchtes, jämmerliches »Frith…«, zu hören. Langsam schließen sich die Augenlider des Grauen, bis jegliche Bewegung verstummt, und er kurz vor der Bewusstlosigkeit steht. Hawk lässt, als er sieht, dass er ihn soweit gebracht hat, ab, schreitet mit langsamen Schritten zum Ausgang des Baus, und blickt ein letztes Mal auf das Häufchen Elend, das er zufriedenstellend wie erwartet zurücklässt, »Frith war heute nicht hier.« Verschwommen kann Leo nur noch erkennen, wie Hawk den Bau mit einem nicken hinaus in den Gang verlässt, und etwas hell schimmerndes sich auf ihn zubewegt. Dann verliert er das Bewusstsein.


	4. Kapitel 3: Neue Freunde Neue Feinde

"Der Grund für das sich Schämen ist nicht ein persönlicher Fehler, sondern das diese Erniedrigung von jedermann gesehen wird." -Milan Kundera

Ich befinde mich auf einer saftig grünen Wiese. Sie reicht soweit mein Auge es überblicken kann, bis sie den wolkenfreien Himmel am Horizont berührt. In weiter Ferne erkenne ich eine riesige Eiche. Ich laufe auf sie zu, doch kommt sie nicht näher, egal, wie schnell ich auch renne, bleibt sie immer gleich groß am Horizont zu sehen. Somit bleibe ich stehen, und sehe mich um, zu meiner Linken ist ein kleiner See, so sauber, dass man bis auf den Grund sehen kann. Ich blicke in mein Spiegelbild, und sehe mein Gesicht. Es ist unverletzt. Ich trinke etwas, nehme einige Schlucke dieses köstlich frischen Wassers in mich auf, als ich die Augen schließe, und die Ruhe für einige Momente genieße. Plötzlich merke ich jedoch, wie mir etwas warmes die Schnauze hinunterrinnt. Ich beachte es nicht weiter, und trinke weiter. Doch auf einmal schmeckt es bitter. Verwundert schlage ich die Augen auf, und sehe, wie mir etwas Blut den Rücken meiner Schnauze herunterrinnt, ins Wasser taucht, und auf der Oberfläche eine feine, faserige Zeichnung bildet. Sie verdreht sich in sich selbst und ist wunderschön. Dann sinkt das Bild unter die Wasseroberfläche, und ich realisiere mein Spiegelbild wieder, in das ich hineinsehe.

Plötzlich schlägt mein Kopf zur Seite, als hätte ihn jemand getroffen. Doch da ist nichts. Niemand da. Nur mein Spiegelbild. Mehr Blut rinnt aus meiner Schnauze, doch es schmerzt nicht. Wieder schlägt mein Kopf zur Seite, und noch mehr Blut entrinnt meinem Gesicht. Tröpfchenweise schlägt es kraftvoll zuerst gegen die Wasseroberfläche, und versinkt dann in der Tiefe des Sees. Ich bleibe ungewöhnlich ruhig, da es immer noch nicht schmerzt, und beobachte mein Abbild weiter. Langsam kann ich beobachten, wie sich rote, tiefe Striemen entlang meiner Lefzen, über den Schnauzen-Rücken, und gespiegelt auf der anderen Seite, meiner Schnauze, entlangziehen. Das ganze zieht sich auf der Seite meines Gesichtes mithin fort, bis hinunter zu meiner Brust. Erschrocken öffne ich den Mund, als es immer mehr Blut wird, dass das Wasser unter mir besudelt. Lange Fäden ziehen sich von meinem Maul herunter auf die Wasseroberfläche. Ich bekomme auf einmal keine Luft, als würde etwas mir die Kehle zuschnüren, als wäre ich gefangen in einen dieser Dinger, die die Menschen zur Jagd aufstellen. Silberschlingen, nennen wir sie. Ich falle zu Boden, und sehe neben mir ein Stück Holz, das aus dem Boden ragt, mit etwas Glänzendem, was zu meinem Hals führt. Es wird immer enger, ich strample, und zappele, doch je mehr ich mich rege, desto fester zieht es sich um meine Kehle zu. Ich fühle mich, als würde mein Kopf gleich platzen, vor lauter Überdruck, und sehe aus den Augenwinkel, wie dichte, dunkle Wolken sich vor die Sonne schieben, und ich im Schatten ihrer versinke.

Erschrocken schlage ich die Augen auf und schrecke hoch. »Bei Frith…«, flüstere ich leise, immer noch wild nach Luft hechelnd, von diesem Alptraum. Ich brauche einige Momente, bis ich mich etwas beruhigt habe, und merke dann, dass ich immer noch hier sein muss, in Efrafa. Ich lege meinen Kopf auf meine Pfoten, und lege die Ohren ängstlich an, als ich das getrocknete Blut auf dem Boden vor mir sehe. Schwer schlucke ich einmal. Ich frage mich, wie es weitergehen soll. Warum nur kann ich mich nicht erinnern, was passiert ist? Wo ich herkomme? Diese Fragen treiben mich in den Wahnsinn, insbesondere, was passiert, wenn ich sie nicht beantworten kann. Werde ich etwa getötet? Ein riesiges Knurren meines Magens dringt an meine Ohren. Ich habe einen Bärenhunger, ich fühle mich, wie innerlich hohl gefressen, als würde sich mein Magen schon selbst anfangen wollen zu verdauen. Wie lange war ich wohl bewusstlos? Wie lange habe ich nichts mehr gegessen? Ich entschließe mich aufzustehen, und erhebe mich. Ich sehe mich noch einmal um und sehe, wie ich in der Kuhle an der Wand geschlafen haben muss, in die mich dieser Hawk einige Male gedrängt und angegriffen hatte. Ich knurre tief in mich hinein, als ich anfange, Hass für ihn zu spüren. Gleichzeitig jedoch auch etwas Angst, da er stärker als ich zu sein scheint. Ich streiche mir mit meiner linken Vorderpfote einmal über die Schnauze, und merke, dass meine Wunden behandelt worden sein müssen. Als ich an mir herunter schaue, sehe ich, dass die Wunde auf meiner Brust gesäubert und bereits vorsichtig verschlossen ist. Hat man mir etwa geholfen? Sehr merkwürdig.

Wieder knurrt mein Magen, diesmal noch heftiger, als zuvor. Ich gehe zum Ausgang meines Baus, bleibe aber direkt vor'm Durchgang stehen und sehe zwei Wachen. Es sind andere, als zuvor, die mich hier so freundlichst willkommen geheißen haben. Ich räuspere mich einmal: »Ich-ich habe Hunger. Darf ich hinauf, etwas essen, bitte?« Ich versuche nicht, so weit es mir möglich ist, allzu ängstlich zu klingen, um nicht wieder herumgeschubst zu werden. Die Owslas drehen sich zu mir um. Einer bestätigt mit einem harschen »Mitkommen!«, und einem Nicken, ihnen zu folgen. Ich folge ihnen die langgezogenen Gänge nach, und staune erst noch einmal darüber, wie lang der Weg war, wie weit ich unter die Erde gebracht wurde. Mit jedem Meter wird die Luft endlich besser, so merke ich es. Anscheinend hatte ich mich an den modrigen Gestank bereits gewöhnt. Wir verlassen den Gang und kommen seitlich an der Halle, an der ich zuallererst verhört wurde vorbei, und treten ins freie. Ich atme so tief ein, wie es meine Lungen nur zulassen. Diese frische, saubere Luft, und die Sonnenstrahlen, die auf mein Fell treffen, was eine Wohltat. Wir steigen den Hang hinauf, in dem das Gehege liegt, und kommen auf einer Wiese an. Die zwei Wachen positionieren sich nur leicht abseits von mir. »Beeile dich, du hast bis Ni-Frith, mehr steht dir nicht zu, Gefangener Leo.«, erklärt mir der dunkelbraune Rammler, und ich nicke nur.

Ich schlage mir so sehr den Magen voll, wie es nur geht, ohne groß auf meine Umwelt zu achten. Zu groß ist die Angst, nicht zu wissen, wann es wohl wieder was gibt. Hoffentlich werden sie mir das Essen nicht auch verweigern, sollte alles nichts helfen. Und ich habe so eine Befürchtung, dass ich mich an nicht mehr erinnern werde, wenn ich es bis jetzt schon nicht tat. Während des Silflayns kann ich eine Gruppe Kaninchen beobachten die ebenfalls essen. Sie sind umkreist von einigen kräftigeren Kaninchen und werden nach einer Weile immer weiter auf die Wiese getrieben. Ich hoppel etwas vor, um mehr zu sehen, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit meiner Wachen zu wecken. Langsam mustere ich die Kaninchen. Sie wirken teils schwach, unterernährt, oder einfach schlicht demotiviert. Sie tun mir so Leid. Ich verstehe das Ganze einfach nicht. Als mein Blick weiter in der Gruppe verharrt, sehe ich drei Kaninchen, die beieinander hocken, und eines erwidert meinen Blick, mustert mich eindringlich, und scheint mit den anderen beiden zu sprechen. Neugierig stelle ich die Ohren auf, als die Wärme der Sonne für einen Moment verschwindet, als sie durch eine Wolke bedeckt wird. Das Kaninchen spricht mit einer der Wachen, doch ich kann nichts hören, dazu sind sie zu weit weg. Diese nickt, und das Kaninchen kommt direkt auf mich zu, mit langsamen, vorsichtigen Schritten. Es ist eine Marlil, schneeweißes Fell, und schwarze Pfoten. Sie lächelt mir zu, und ich erwidere ihr Lächeln instinktiv. Die erste freundliche Geste, die ich hier erfahre. Plötzlich stellt sich eine meiner Wachen ihr in den Weg, doch bevor er was sagen kann, winkt die Marlil mit einer Pfote beruhigend ab und meint nur: »Alles in Ordnung, ich habe mit der Owsla gesprochen. Ich will nur mal kurz nach ihm sehen, Sir.« Der Soldat nickt nur und gibt leicht brummend den Weg frei. Sichtlich missmutig. Die weiße Marlil tritt an mich heran mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. »Hallo du, ich bin Dawn, wir kennen uns noch nicht«, stellt sie sich vor. Ihre Stimme klingt warm und freundlich. Ich höre sie gerne. »Ich bin-«, ich verschlucke mich leicht, »Leo, mein Name ist Leo. Bitte entschuldige, ich habe seit Tagen nichts gegessen, zumindest glaube ich das.«, kichere ich letzteres leicht, trotz dieser mir merkwürdigen Situation. »Leo«, sie lächelt noch freundlicher, »es freut mich dich kennenzulernen.« »Ich weiß«, setzt sie fort, »du warst zwei Tage bewusstlos! Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?«, fragt sie mich mit einer Besorgnis in der Stimme, die mich hier verwundert. »Zwei Tage? Ohje…«, ich blicke einen Moment zu Boden, »Ganz gut wieder, irgendjemand muss meine Wunden gesäubert und versorgt haben, nach dieser… Behandlung. Moment«, unterbreche ich mich selbst, »Woher weißt du eigentlich davon?« »Ich war das«, sie stubst meine Nase mit ihrer Pfote freundlich an, »Ich habe deine Wunden gesäubert und versorgt, Leo. Einer der Owsla bat mich darum, da ich in diesen Dingen relativ bewandert bin. Er meinte, du müsstest schnellstmöglich wieder auf die Beine kommen.« Eine gewisse Besorgnis klingt in ihrer Stimme mit. Sie war das? Der weiße Fleck, der sich auf mich zubewegte, ich dachte, ich träumte da bereits.

»Es tut mir Leid.«, ergänzt sie und versucht mir ein Lächeln zu schenken. »Schon gut«, ich lege eine meiner Pfoten auf ihre Schulter und setze mir ein Lächeln auf, das meine Angst vor der Zukunft überspielt, »Ich verstehe das Ganze zwar leider nicht. Aber vielen Dank, das ist wirklich lieb von dir.« Sie erwidert es, scheint gar leicht rot zu werden. »Nun, darf ich noch einmal einen Blick darauf werfen?«, sie stellt sich schnell auf und deutet mit ihrer Pfote mir, mich zu erheben. Ich stelle mich auf die Hinterläufe, und sie mustert meine Wunden, streift vorsichtig über meine Brust mit ihrer Pfote, welche mir augenscheinlich bereits gut verheilt ist. Als sie meine Schnauze untersucht schrecke ich kurzzeitig mit dem Gesicht zurück, als es plötzlich schmerzte, beruhige mich aber schnell wieder. »Entschuldigung, ich-«, stottert sie, aber ich unterbreche sie sofort, »Kein Grund dazu, ich habe mich nur erschrocken.« Ich lasse die Ohren hängen und bringe nur leise hervor: »Die Erinnerung kam nur eben einen Moment wieder hoch.« Sie nickt daraufhin. »Nun, das sieht ganz gut aus soweit, Leo. In ein paar Tagen wird das Ganze gut verheilt sein.« Sie klopft mir auf die Schultern. Ich lächle zufrieden, seufze gar ein wenig. Wenigstens etwas Gutes. »Auch wenn ich befürchte, dass neue entstehen werden.«, gebe ich besorgt zu. »Darf ich dich fragen, wer dich verhört hat, Leo?«, fragt sie und mustert mich dabei. Ich denke wieder an die Szene dort unten, im Bau, und lege die Ohren an, »Hawk«, gebe ich nur knapp von mir. Sie schluckt einmal schwerfällig, ich kann deutlich an ihrer Reaktion erkennen, das er ihr bekannt ist. »Ich verstehe«, meint sie, »Das tut mir Leid. Was genau wollen sie denn eigentlich von dir? Im Kennzeichen, dort wo wir untergebracht sind, sprechen sie von einem Neuen. Dich.« Sie stubst mich einmal an. »Ja, das bin wahrscheinlich ich«, erwidere ich, »Der graue Bock hier vor dir. Sie wollen wissen, woher ich komme, sie sprachen von Außenseitern. Dieser Hawk meinte, ich würde sicher zu einem Gehege namens Watership Down gehören. Doch das Problem ist, was ich jedem hier bereits erzählte, auch bei meinem ersten Verhör unten bei General Woundworth: ich weiß es nicht.« Niedergeschlagen lasse ich den Blick zu Boden sinken, und scharre mit der Pfote etwas durch das Gras. Es fühlt sich trocken an. »Ich weiß gar nichts mehr, bis auf meinen Namen. Ich bin auf einer Wiese, nahe eines Flusses, im Wald hier, aufgewacht, und wurde hierher gefangen genommen. Nur keiner will es mir glauben.«

Einen Moment herrscht betretenes Schweigen, als ich plötzlich ihre Pfote unter meinem Kinn spüre, wie sie meinen Blick wieder aufrecht hebt, und ich in ihre Augen sehe, mit einem herzerwärmenden Lächeln. »Deine Stimme, sie klingt wahr. - Ich glaube dir«, ihre Stimme klingt sehr weich, »das muss alles unglaublich schwer für dich sein. Vielleicht hast du einen Angriff eines Elil's überlebt. Und dann hier in Efrafa auch noch zu sein - zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Weißt du: Wir hatten hier vor einiger Zeit ein paar Besucher, Hazel und Fiver heißen sie. Sie haben wohl ziemliche Unruhe gestiftet und konnten als einzigste Kaninchen hier wieder entkommen. Das hat die Ganze Situation wohl hier ziemlich angestachelt, in die du nun als ein Fremder unglücklicherweise geraten bist.« Plötzlich umarmt sie mich und erschrocken stelle ich die Ohren auf, erwidere sie aber, als ihr Geruch in mir irgendwie eine gewisse Zutraulichkeit erweckt. »Ich hoffe, es wird bald besser.«, sie drückt mich fester an sich, »Ich glaube dir, Leo. Und ich mag dich irgendwie jetzt schon.« Langsam löst sie die Umarmung wieder und sieht mich an. »Es tut so gut zu reden«, meine ich, und lächele ihr entgegen. »Tut gut, jemand Neues hier zu sehen«, erwidert sie und lacht leise auf. »Du bist nicht allein.«, flüstert sie, und sieht sich einmal nach den Wachen um. »Sieh«, sie beugt ihren Kopf leicht nach unten, wodurch ihr Nacken zum Vorschein kommt. Auch sie hat hier einen Kratzer, genau wie ich, als sie mir das Zeichen der Hraffla gaben. Ihres ist aber älter, fast schon wieder verwachsen. »Es wird bald wieder erneuert, fürchte ich«, sie hebt ihren Kopf wieder zu mir auf und sieht mich an. »Ein Fluchtversuch, ein sehr kurzer leider«, sie blickt einmal zu der Gruppe Kaninchen, aus der sie eben trat, »Wir hatten es versucht, aber es hat wohl nicht sollen sein.« Ich schaue zu der Gruppe rüber, die zwei Kaninchen scheinen uns zu beobachten, während sie essen, und reden miteinander, wie es mir scheint. »Primrose, und der braune Bock mit der etwas witzigen Frisur ist Blackavar. Ich hoffe sehr, sie können dich auch bald kennenlernen. Du wirst sie mögen. - Und Freunde kann man immer gebrauchen.« »Es würde mich auch sehr freuen, Dawn, weitere Kaninchen kennenzulernen«, ich lächele sie an, und freue mich in diesem Moment gerade richtig, über diese Bekanntschaft. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer, sollte dieser Alptraum enden. »Die meisten die diese Markierung wie wir sie tragen, werden leider gemieden, sie fürchten, ebenso schnell verdächtigt zu werden, und in die Gefahr einer Bestrafung zu laufen. Zumindest, solange Owsla und Offiziere in der Nähe sind«, sie zuckt mit den Schultern, »Kann ich ja schon verstehen, es nervt trotzdem und deprimiert ungemein.«

»Silflay-Ende! Alle wieder unter die Erde!«, schallt der Ruf eines Owslas der hinteren Gruppe über die Wiese. Dawn blickt einmal hin und lässt sich sofort auf ihre Vorderläufe fallen, um loszusprinten: »Du hast es gehört, ich hoffe, wir sehen uns wieder, Leo. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück! Bleib stark!« Hastig sehe ich sie noch über die Wiese spurten, als sie mein leises »Auf Wiedersehen«, wohl nicht mehr hört. »Das gilt auch für dich«, brummt mich der schwarze Bock meiner Wachen an, und ich lasse mich ebenso auf die Vorderläufe schnell fallen, und folge den beiden Wachen, ohne groß nachzudenken, wieder in meinen Bau.

Ich lege mich an die kühle Wand meines Baus und schaue zum Ausgang heraus, während ich den Kopf auf meinen Vorderpfoten ruhen lasse. Wie soll es nur weitergehen. Wird es weitere Verhöre geben? Wie soll ich sie überstehen, wenn sie schlimmer werden sollten. Ich wünschte, ich hätte Antworten parat, die mir Ruhe vor all dem Gräuel bringen würden. Ich schließe die Augen und versuche mich an einen schöneren Ort zu träumen, während ich schließlich, geschwächt von den Strapazen, langsam einschlafe.

Als ich wieder aufwache, ist alles beim alten. Ich schlage die Augen auf und liege in derselben Höhle, wie in der ich eingeschlafen war. »Zu schade. Na, wenigstens kein Alptraum«, sage ich leise zu mir selbst und setze mich auf. Ich benetze meine Vorderpfoten etwas mit der Zunge, nehme eines meiner Ohren zwischen diese, und fange an, mich zu putzen. Obgleich es mir obskur vorkommt, scheint es gewisse Normalität in mir zu erwecken, mich zu putzen. Es vertreibt die Angst gewissermaßen, von dem, was kommt, etwas Alltägliches zu Tun. Als ich fertig bin, habe ich wieder Hunger, und nach dem Putzen einen schrecklichen Durst. Meine Kehle ist staubtrocken. Vorsichtig tappe ich wieder zum Ausgang meines Baus, räuspere mich einmal und frage, ob ich zum Silflay dürfe, und etwas trinken. Es sind wieder andere Wachen. Zwei riesige Böcke, im Vergleich zu mir, der eine cremefarben, der andere in einem dunklengrauen Ton, während seine Brust weiß wie Schnee ist. Der Dunkelgraue dreht sich zu mir, sieht seinen Kollegen fragend an, ohne aber eine Antwort von diesem zu bekommen, nickt er etwas später mir zu, und sie führen mich wieder auf die Wiese. Diesmal sind keine Kaninchen zu sehen. Etwas enttäuscht führen sie mich weiter, runter von der Wiese, an das Ufer des Flusses, den wir bei meiner Ankunft auf der Brücke überquert hatten. Hastig nehme ich einige Schlucke. Die Luft ist so klar, und frisch. Ich sehe einmal nach oben, und kann erkennen, das früher Morgen zu sein scheint. Ich will nie wieder hinunter, in diese Höhle.

Nach einigen weiteren Schlucken tappse ich zwei Schritte ins Wasser und sehe die Brücke zu meiner Linken. Ich merke auf, als ich eine Gruppe von Kaninchen diese überqueren sehe. Sie laufen über die Wiese, und kommen direkt auf uns zu, als sie mich erspähen. Jenes, was die Gruppe anzuführen scheint, hat ein äußerst sonderbares Aussehen. Dunkles Fell, und einen Bart, wie der einer Ziege. Ich erwische mich dabei, wie ich etwas bei dem Aussehen schmunzeln muss. »Heh, du da!«, krächzt die Stimme des Kaninchen, als es bei uns ankommt, »bist du nicht der Neue, den sie letztens eingesammelt haben?«. Ich nicke nur vorsichtig, keinen Ton verlierend, als in der Betonung seiner Frage etwas Bedrohliches mitschwingt. »Wenn du dem guten Hawk nicht schon preisgeben wolltest, woher du kommst, wärest doch sicher bereit, dies mit mir zu teilen, nicht? Mein Freund?«, er grinst mich merkwürdig listig an und kommt mir ganz nahe, fast schon unangenehm nahe. »Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber wie ich es bereits Hawk schon sagen musste, weiß ich es nicht.«, ich senke den Kopf, und hoffe, dass er einfach wieder geht. Mir gefällt es nicht. »Ja, sei doch so gut«, grinst er mich an, als ich den Blick wieder hebe, »der General wird gut zu uns sein. Los, festhalten!«, befiehlt er zwei der Owsla, die mit ihm gekommen sind, und ehe ich mich versehe, haben sie mich links und rechts eingekreist und halten mich unter den Vorderbeinen jeweils fest, dass ich mich nur schwer rühren kann. »Lasst mich gefälligst! Ich habe euch nichts mehr zu sagen!«, knurre ich tief auf und versuche mich aus der Umklammerung zu reißen, scheitere aber. Zu stark sind die beiden Owsla. Der schwarze Bock geht langsamen Schrittes ins Wasser und bleibt vor mir stehen. Langsam richtet er sich auf und blickt auf mich herab, wo ich noch immer auf allen Vieren stehe. »Sag schon, wo ist dein Bau, Fremder.«, spricht er mit ernster Stimme und einem fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Ich schüttele nur den Kopf. Ich bin die Fragerei satt. »Sag schon«, zischt er laut, und ich spüre nur noch, wie er mit seinen Vorderpfoten meinen Kopf herunter drückt und ins Wasser taucht. Vor Schreck habe ich beim Schrei unter Wasser meine ganze Luft aus der Lunge geschrien, und zappele wie wild umher, kriege jedoch keinen Halt mit den Hinterläufen. Der Boden ist zu nass, und ich rutsche tiefer ins Wasser, als ich das Gewicht des Bockes auf meinem Kopf spüre. Wie wild versuche ich meinen Kopf durch wildes Zucken zu befreien, doch scheitere. Plötzlich geht er runter von mir und ich reiße meinen Kopf empor. Schreckhaft atme ich ein und ringe nach Luft. Das Adrenalin schießt mir in die Blutbahn und mein Herz rast. »Bei Frith…«, wispere ich leise. »Dein Bau, Fremder?«, fragt der schwarze Bock wieder. Ich sehe zu ihm herauf und schnaufe verächtlich das übrige Wasser aus meiner Nase, »Ich weiß es doch nicht, so glaubt es mir doch endlich.« Er zuckt mit den Schultern und sieht die übrigen Owsla an, die um uns stehen. »Sieht immer noch ziemlich durstig aus der Arme«, lacht er hämisch auf und drückt meinen Kopf wieder unter die Wasseroberfläche. Diesmal halte ich den Atem an, als es mich nicht gänzlich wie zuvor überrascht. Ich versuche durch wildes hin und herschlagen mit dem Kopf unter seinen Vorderpfoten wegzurutschen, doch es klappt einfach nicht. »Hauptmann Vervain, genug!«, nehme ich eine verschwommene, mir fremde, Stimme wahr. Dieser nimmt seine Pfoten von meinem Kopf und ich kann endlich wieder auftauchen, wild hechele ich sofort nach Luft. Ein braunes Kaninchen ist zu unserer Gruppe gestoßen. »Campion, was soll das? Der Fremde will jeden Moment sein Schweigen endlich brechen«, spricht der Ziegenbart. »Wirklich? Sah mir eher so aus, als wolltest du ihn beinahe umbringen, Vervain«, entgegnet er ihm. Seine Erscheinung ist sehr gefasst und ruhig, im Gegensatz zu seinem Gegenüber, der sehr aufgeregt über sein Dazwischentreten scheint. »Vielleicht solltest du das besser Hawk überlassen, ihm wurde die Zuständigkeit hierüber doch zugeteilt, oder irre ich mich, Vervain?«, fragt Campion, mit ernstem Blick. Vervain knurrt nur, sieht mich einmal an, und nickt dann, woraufhin er sich mit der Gruppe, mit der er kam, auf den Weg macht und verschwindet. Sofort, als ich mich wieder bewegen kann, trete ich aus dem Wasser, und huste einige Male heftig auf.

»Alles wieder in Ordnung?«, fragt mich Campion nachdem ich mich beruhigt habe, und sieht mich an. Ich nicke nur schnell darauf. Er mustert mich eindringlich, und ich kann mir nicht helfen, in seinem Gesichtsausdruck unterbewusst Mitleid für mich zu sehen. Schnell verschwindet es jedoch wieder aus seiner Mimik. Er brummt einmal auf, als er die zwei Owslas, die mich begleiteten ansieht. »Ich hoffe, diese ganze Sache hat sich schnell erledigt«, spricht er im ernsten Tonfall, und verschwindet dann ebenfalls wieder. Die Wachen bringen mich nun wieder auf die Wiese. »Beeil dich, die Hälfte deiner Zeit ist schon rum, durch dein Getrödel«, fährt mich der Dunkelgraue an. Beim Knabbern an der Wiese erkenne ich, dass inzwischen eine Gruppe von Kaninchen heraufgebracht worden sein muss. Ich sehe Dawn in der Ferne, und ein Lächeln huscht über meine Lippen, es verschwindet jedoch sofort wieder, als ich sehe, wie zwei kräftige Rammler sie bedrängen. Einer steht hinter ihr und hält sie fest, während der andere ihren Kopf mit den Vorderpfoten zu Boden gedrückt halt, und ihr irgendetwas ins Ohr zu flüstern scheint. Leise merke ich, wie die Wut in mir aufkocht, mir wird heiß, und ich knurre leicht kehlig in mich hinein. Was ist das nur für ein Drecksloch, in dem ich hier gefangen bin? So sollten Kaninchen nicht miteinander umgehen. Ich sehe einmal nach meinen Wachen, und renne los. »Schluss damit!«, brülle ich aus tiefster Kehle. So schnell meine Läufe mich tragen, renne ich auf die Gruppe zu ohne groß weiter darüber nachzudenken. »Leo, nicht!«, höre ich noch Dawn's Stimme, als ich den, der ihren Kopf zu Boden gedrückt hält, von den Läufen ramme, und nach dem anderen, mich auf meinen Vorderläufen abstützend, sofort trete, das er von ihr ablässt. Zusammengekauert hockt sie da, leicht zittrig vor Angst. Ich komme gar nicht dazu, ihr etwas zu sagen, als mich schon jemand im Nacken mit den Zähnen packt, ich aufschreie, und weggeschleudert werde. Ich schlage wuchtig auf meinem Rücken auf und schüttele den Kopf kurz verwirrt. Sofort stehen die zwei Rammler, vor denen ich geflohen war, über mir, und drücken mich mit ihrem Gewicht zu Boden. Sie lassen mich ihre Krallen spüren, als sie mich mit ihren Vorderpfoten am Boden festgenagelt halten. »Scheint mir, als seist du Gesund genug, für eine weitere Befragung«, knurrt mich der Cremefarbene an, und schlägt mir einmal ins Gesicht. »Unter die Erde mit dir, schäbiger Hraffla«, flucht er weiter. Sofort werde ich grob zum Gang unter die Erde geschliffen und wieder zurück durch die Korridore in meinen Bau gescheucht. Bereuen tue ich es nicht. Ich hoffe nur, dass Dawn durch meinen Angriff nun keinen weiteren Ärger bekommt. Ich hocke mich in meinen Bau, lege mich hin und schaue grimmig zum Ausgang. Darauf wartend, was nun folgt.


	5. Kapitel 4: Grausame Zweisamkeit

»Wer mit Ungeheuern kämpft, mag zusehen, dass er dabei nicht zum Ungeheuer wird.«

-Friedrich Nietzsche

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich auf meine zwei Pfoten vor mir gestarrt habe, als ich in meinem Bau gelegen habe, mit der kalten Wand im Rücken. Ich stelle mir einen schöneren Ort vor, an dem ich jetzt gerade sein könnte. Einfach irgendwo. Im Grunde gefiel mir dieser Ort, von dem ich geträumt hatte, auch wenn sich dieser Traum schnell zu einem Alptraum entwickelt hat. War dies womöglich eine Erinnerung? An einen bekannten Ort? Leider klingelt nicht eine Schlüsselblume, ob sie wahr, oder nur ein Traum war.

Ich habe meinen Kopf auf meinen Vorderpfoten abgelegt, als ich meinen Blick etwas hebe, und plötzlich ein braun-schwarzes Paar Pfoten im Eingang meines Baus bemerke. Ich senke deprimiert die Augenlider für einen Moment, da ich mir schon durchaus denken kann, zu wem dieses Paar Pfoten gehört, auch wenn für eine Sekunde der Wunsch aufflammt, sie wären es nicht.

Ich richte den Blick höher - Sie gehören zu Hawk. Schwerfällig atme ich einmal tief ein und aus, versuche mich zu beruhigen, und setze mich auf meine Hinterläufe, ihm mit ernster Miene entgegenblickend. Er sieht ruhig aus, mustert mich innig, sein Blick ist regelrecht auf mich fixiert. Ich nehme mir vor, einfach nichts zu sagen. Dieses mal werde ich mich nicht unterkriegen lassen. »Bleib stark«, erklingt Dawn's Stimme in meinem Kopf nochmal.

»Traute Zweisamkeit, wie es aussieht, hm?«, er grinst und streicht mit den Krallen seiner rechten Vorderpfote über das Geröll, an der Wand, des Einganges, in dem er noch steht. Ich schlucke, und versuche mir keine Angst einzugestehen, obwohl seine Erscheinung allein als solche schon einschüchternd genug auf mich wirkt. »Leo, Leo, Leo«, beginnt er, mit enttäuschtem Unterton, »Angriff auf zwei diensthabende Owsla, wärest du nicht schon Gefangener, könnte man dir auch noch einen Fluchtversuch vorwerfen.« Er schüttelt den Kopf und mustert mich dann noch eindringlicher, ich verziehe aber keine Miene. »Was sollen wir nur mit dir machen?«, er kommt auf mich zu, und ich versuche, weder zurückzuweichen, noch in eine angreifende Pose zu verfallen, so versuche ich ihm Paroli zu bieten. »Sie haben ein Kaninchen bedrängt, ich wollte nur helfen«, versuche ich mich zu rechtfertigen, und der braun-schwarze Rammler spitzt die Ohren, als er stehen bleibt. »Helfen?«, wiederholt er, »Die zwei haben sich nur genommen, was ihnen zusteht, Leo. Sie sind Owsla. Du solltest dich besser an die hier geltenden Regeln gewöhnen, kleiner Grauer. Wer in der Owsla ist, hat das Anrecht auf jedes Weibchen im Kennzeichen, auf jedes Kaninchen, das unter ihm steht. Du bist auch so eines, Leo.« Er grinst mich an, als ich unbewusst die Ohren anlege, stelle sie schnell aber wieder auf, nachdem es mir auffällt. Sie nehmen sie sich einfach? Ich kann das gar nicht so recht fassen. Ich streiche mir mit einer Pfote um den Hals, als es mir einen Kloß in die Kehle treibt, was Dawn schon alles durchgemacht haben könnte. »Ein schöner Hals«, erklingt Hawk's tiefe, knurrige Stimme, und ich stelle meine Pfote sofort wieder auf dem Boden ab. Langsamen Schrittes kommt er wieder auf mich zu, und ich bewege mich keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck, wenn er es auch nur versucht, mich zu verletzen, werde ich mich wehren. Er setzt sich vor mir auf die Läufe, und wir sind gleichauf. Als er mit seinen Krallen einmal um meinen Hals streicht, schließe ich nur die Augen, und schlucke schwer. Ich muss mich richtig zusammenreißen, nicht ins Zittern zu geraten, nicht der Panik zu verfallen, und wieder derart wehrlos zu verharren, wie ich es bei der ersten Begegnung mit ihm war.

»Da hat dich die Kleine ja gut wieder hinbekommen, hm? So schnell wieder fit, hat dir unser letztes Gespräch wohl gefallen, was?«, fragt er mich, als er mit einer Kralle etwas fester um meinen Hals streicht, »Hast mich wohl vermisst?« Ich öffne die Augen, und sehe, wie sein Blick auf seiner Pfote, und meinem Hals fixiert ist. »Ich habe dir nichts mehr zu sagen«, versuche ich entschlossen rüberzubringen, kann mich eines leichten Zitterns in der Stimme aber leider nicht verwehren. Sein Blick fährt hoch, und wir blicken uns direkt in die Augen. Instinktiv wende ich den Blick irgendwie ab, und fahre fort »Wie ich es dir, und diesem Vervain bereits sagte, weiß ich nicht wo ich her komme. Und ich bitte dich ein letztes mal, mich einfach in Ruhe zu lassen. - Bitte.« »Vervain…«, murmelt er gedankenverloren. »Leo, es wird nur schlimmer, wenn du uns nicht gibst, was wir von dir wollen«, er rammt plötzlich links und rechts seine Vorderläufe gegen die mir im Rücken liegende Wand, und ich falle instinktiv gegen sie, rutsche etwas an ihr hinab, so dass er leicht über mich gebeugt steht. »Zunächst wirst du keinen Ausgang mehr bekommen, dann werden wir dir keinen Schlaf mehr gestatten, Hunger treibt auch viele Informationen zu Tage und wenn dich dein Stolz noch weiter treibt, wird er dich geradewegs in die Finsternis des Schwarzen Loches treiben. Das alles ist etwas, was ich wirklich nicht vielen Kaninchen wünsche, Leo, aber wenn du meine Geduld weiter auf so eine Zerreißprobe stellst, könnte sich dieser Wunsch schnell ins Positive hin ändern.« Das Schwarze Loch? Was soll das denn sein? Wieder beschleunigt sich meine Atmung, und die schiere Angst kriecht in mir hoch, als die Erinnerung wiederkommt, wie ich gelähmt die Kontrolle meines Körpers verloren habe und mich vor ihm im Dreck gewunden habe. »Bitte…«, flüstere ich nur leise. »Bitte was?«, erwidert er. »Bitte lass mich einfach in Ruhe, ich tue alles, was in meiner Macht steht, aber es hilft nichts. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern.«

»Nun, vielleicht hilft dir meine Macht ja!«, seine Stimme klingt so kalt und bedrohlich, als die Angst zunehmend wieder in mir aufsteigt. Er fährt mit seinen Krallen sanft über meine ihm zugewandte Gesichtshälfte, von der Schläfe bis hinunter zum Kinn, und auf der anderen Seite wieder herauf. Jeden Moment rechne ich damit, dass er wieder zuschlägt, doch er scheint zu pausieren. Vorsichtig wende ich den Blick ihm wieder zu, und sehe ihm in die Augen. Seine Krallen und sein Blick verharren auf meiner Wange. Plötzlich merke ich, wie er fester zudrückt, und es leicht zu stechen beginnt. Ich ignoriere meine Angst, überwinde diesen gelähmten Zustand in mir, und schlage seine Pfote mit meiner rechten Vorderpfote weg, trete mit meinem Hinterlauf gegen seinen, so dass er den Halt verliert, und auf mir landet. Während er auf mich fällt, platziere ich meinen anderen Hinterlauf auf seinem Bauch, und trete ihn mit aller Kraft von mir herunter. Sofort springe ich auf alle Viere und knurre ihn aus tiefster Kehle verächtlich an. »Du wirst mir nicht mehr weh tun, Hawk, das lasse ich nicht mehr zu!«

Wuchtig ist er auf seinem Rücken aufgeschlagen, war jedoch genau so schnell wie ich wieder auf allen Vieren, und grinste mich nur mit einem fiesen Blick in den Augen an. »Beeindruckend«, er leckt sich einmal um die Schnauze, »Warst du Owsla-Mitglied? Dieser Trick kommt mir bekannt vor.« Er hat Recht, merkwürdig, es kam wie eine Reaktion, diese Bewegungen, als hätte ich sie gelernt. Bin ich Owsla gewesen? Wenn ich es doch nur wüsste.

Langsam beginnt er im Kreis um mich rumzulaufen, und ich tue es ihm gleich. Ich will ihn bloß nicht im Rücken haben. Ich senke den Kopf leicht, beobachte ihn, und zwinge mir ein Grinsen auf, als ich seine leichte Verletzung am Hinterlauf erkennen kann, die ich ihm das letzte mal zugefügt habe - Spielen wir etwas. Mit einem Nicken deute ich darauf: »Tut das noch weh?« Er wendet seinen Blick einmal auf die gut verheilte Verletzung und grinst auch mich dann an. »Gleiches mit Gleichem, würde ich sagen, Gräuling«, er springt auf mich zu, und reißt mich auf einmal an den Schultern mit den Krallen verharkend, in einer drehenden Bewegung, unter sich, und nagelt mich mit seinem gesamten Gewicht und Krallen am Boden fest. Ich knurre und lege die Ohren an. Er beugt sich zu mir herunter, und mit seiner tiefen, kehligen Stimme raunt er mir ins Ohr: »Darf ich?« In einer schnellen Bewegung holt er mit einem Hinterlauf aus, und schlitzt mit den Krallen jener an meiner rechten Keule entlang. »Aaaaaah«, schreie ich laut auf. Der Klang meiner eigenen Stimme hallt vom Bau in meinen eigenen Ohren wider und ich strampele wie wild mit den Hinterläufen, gegen seinen Bauch tretend und versuche ihn von mir herunterzubekommen. Doch er ist zu schwer. Langsam und schleichend, merke ich, wie mir warmes Blut den Hinterlauf hinunterrint, und mein Fell an dieser Stelle nass wird. »Ssssh«, er legt mir seine eine Pfote auf den Mund, und ich verstumme, »Das war nur gerecht, findest du nicht?« Er beugt sich zu mir weit hinunter, und ich spüre wie seine Wange leicht meine dabei streift. Ich kann seinen heißen Atem an meinem Ohr fühlen, hören, wie er langsam und tief atmet. Er fährt mit seiner Schnauze mein rechtes Ohr entlang, über meinen Hals, und ein tiefes, fast schon wohliges Knurren scheint aus seiner Kehle zu dringen. »Ich kann deine Angst riechen, Leo, deine Angst etwas zu verraten, aber viel mehr, glaube ich…«, er hebt seinen Kopf wieder und blickt auf mich herab, seine scharfen Zähne zeigend, »Fürchtest du mich, nicht wahr?« Ich versuche wieder ihn von mir hinunterzudrücken, drücke mit meinen Vorderpfoten gegen seinen Brustkorb, schaffe es aber nicht, auch kann ich nicht genug Schwung zu einem erneuten Tritt ausholen. Er kichert leicht amüsiert, als er vergnügt auf mich herabblickt, und meine gescheiterten Versuche mich zu wehren beobachtet. »Das gefällt mir sehr«, er knurrt mich an, dass sich mir das Nackenfell instinktiv bis zum Anschlag aufstellt. »Niemanden kümmert deine jämmerliche Existenz hier unten, Leo. Du wirfst dich für nichts in die Bresche. Niemanden juckt es auch nur im Entferntesten, was für Qualen du hier durchstehen musst. Besser, du begreifst das schnell. Es sei denn?«, er unterbricht kurz, und hebt mein Kinn mit einer seiner Kralle an, so dass ich gezwungen bin, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. »Dein Bau? Hm?« Ich kneife die Augen kurz zu, und denke nach. Ich versuche mich so sehr darauf zu konzentrieren, was war, bevor ich auf dieser verfluchten Wiese aufgewacht bin. Aber bei Frith, es will mir nicht einfallen. »Nicht einmal Inlé scheint es zu wissen«, hauche ich leise, und öffne die Augen wieder, »Es will mir nicht einfallen.«

Einen Moment herrscht beängstigende Stille. »Der General will es aber wissen, kleiner Leo. Weder Inlé, noch Frith. Er gab mir freie Wahl, das bedeutet, ich kann mit dir tun und lassen, was ich will, verstehst du?«, erklärt er fast schon sachlich, völlig neutral, und ich kann mich nicht länger verwehren, wieder zittere ich am ganzen Leib. Erst jetzt scheine ich zu realisieren, wie ausweglos diese Situation zu sein scheint - Niemand kann mir hier helfen, niemand wird mich wohl retten. Seine Krallen gleiten hinunter zu meinem Hals und streichen über meine Kehle. »Es reicht nicht, die Wahrheit nur kennen zu wollen. Man muss auch wissen, wo man nach ihr suchen muss…« Leicht erhöht er den Druck, und ich höre für einen Moment auf zu zittern, als ich es mit der Angst bekomme, dass er mir die Kehle durchschneidet. Aber dann hätte er gar nichts gewonnen. Er fährt mit ihnen hoch, über mein Gesicht, vorbei an meiner Schläfe, bis zu meinem Ohr, umfährt es einmal sachte am Ansatz, und spricht in leisem, leicht gedankenverlorenem Ton, während sein Blick seiner Pfote folgt: »Taubes Kaninchen?« Ich schließe die Augen, als ich die Panik in mir aufsteigen spüre. Sogar das Zittern hat völlig aufgehört, und ich kann nur noch mein eigenes Herz gegen meine Brust schlagen fühlen, wie es trommelt, und mir das Blut in den Ohren rauscht. Seine Krallen wandern etwas abwärts, über meine Stirn, zu meinen Augen. In einer langsam kreisenden Bewegung fährt er um sie. »Blindes Kaninchen?«, fast schon zärtlich streicht er mit seinen Krallen über mein rechtes Auge. Ich erstarre, so sehr, dass ich sogar den Atem anhalte. Das wird er nicht, bei Frith, das darf er doch nicht wirklich? Dann lässt er ab, und ich atme wieder schwere und langsame Züge, lasse die Augen aber geschlossen. Dieser Alptraum soll endlich ein Ende haben, doch ist es leider die Realität. Mein ganzer Körper fühlt sich wie betäubt an. Langsam streifen seine Krallen weiter, hinab von meinen Augen, über meinen Schnauzenrücken, bis zu meinem Mund. Ich atme schneller und schneller, lasse die Augen aber geschlossen. Er drückt eine seiner Krallen gegen meine Lippen und versucht einzudringen. Ich öffne schnell den Mund, das er sie mir nicht noch zerschneidet. Er schiebt sie mir fast schon vorsichtig in die Schnauze, und ich kann ein von ihm wohliges Knurren ausgehen hören. Seine Brust vibriert regelrecht gegen die Meine. »Oder stummes Kaninchen?«, er murrt leise, und leicht, ohne mich zu verletzen, spüre ich seine Kralle über meine Zunge fahren. Ich weiß selber nicht, wieso ich das in diesem Moment einfach nur geschehen lasse, doch habe ich zu viel Angst, dass er, mit seiner von scharfen Krallen besetzten Pfote auf meiner einen Schulter, die mich noch zu Boden nagelt, mit der anderen in meinem Mund, mich nur mehr verletzt, wenn ich mich zu ruckartig bewege.

Es kommt mir wie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vor, als kein Wort von Hawk mehr zu hören ist, ich spüre nur seine Kralle, wie sie über meine Zunge immer und immer wieder streift. Er wird mir doch nicht wirklich die Zunge rausschneiden, Frith-rah, sowas kann ein Kaninchen dem anderen doch nicht wirklich antun. Ich kann mich nicht länger derart kontrollieren, und merke, wie in mir das ängstliche Zittern wieder aufsteigt, beginnend beim Nacken. Ich öffne vorsichtig die Augen.

Er steht über mir, und starrt wie fasziniert auf meinen geöffneten Mund, meine Zunge, oder seine Kralle? Ich kann es nicht richtig erkennen. Er wirkt wie geistesabwesend, mit ernstem Blick und in Gedanken verloren. Plötzlich wendet sich sein Blick leicht aufwärts, zu mir. Zum ersten Mal sehe ich ihm tief in die Augen, so nah, wie nie zuvor - zumindest bewusst. Wir blicken uns in die Augen. Seine sind bräunlich, ähnlich wie sein Fell. Sie sind so tief, und ich kann für einen Moment sogar mein Spiegelbild darin erkennen, was mich erschreckt. Ich sehe scheußlich aus. Sie haben etwas Kaltes in sich, ich frage mich, wie so ein Kaninchen derartig brutal und gefühlskalt zu seines Gleichen sein kann. Mit mal verfinstert sich der Ausdruck in seinen Augen in etwas Düsteres, was mir die Furcht durch die Venen treibt. Er zieht die Kralle aus meinem Mund heraus, ganz langsam, ohne mich zu verletzen, und bleibt einen Moment an meiner Lippe hängen, zieht sie etwas hinunter, bevor er sie endlich aus meinem Gesicht nimmt und etwas abseits hält, jedoch nicht auf dem Boden absetzt. Sein Knurren dringt mit Mal an meine Ohren. Er hebt die Pfote empor und schlägt mich auf die linke Seite, mit seinen Krallen zieht er tiefe Wunden über meine Wange und Schläfe. Wieder schreie ich wie zuvor auf, es brennt höllisch, und ich strampele mit aller Macht gegen seinen Bauch, doch nichts hilft. Er greift meinen Kiefer, und zwingt mich ihn wieder anzusehen. Ich fühle, wie mein Blut meine Wange hinunterläuft, über seine Pfote, und zu Boden tropft. Einen Moment glaube ich sogar die Tropfen schwer zu Boden schlagen zu hören. Erwartungsvoll sieht er mich an, ohne ein Sterbenswörtchen zu verlieren. Anscheinend erwartet er eine Antwort, diese unsägliche Antwort, die ich ihm nicht im Stande bin zu geben.

Blanke Wut steigt in mir empor, als ich die Zähne so fest zusammenbeiße, dass es im Kiefer schmerzt. Jetzt reicht es! »Verpiss dich!«, fahre ich ihn an, spucke ihm ins Gesicht und verpasse ihm mit der rechten Pfote eine, was eine leichte Wunde ebenfalls bei ihm hinterlässt. Das scheint ihn aus dem Konzept gerissen zu haben, es gibt mir die Möglichkeit, etwas mehr Luft zwischen unseren Körpern zu erlangen, instinktiv, als hätte ich es gelernt, setze ich beide Hinterläufe auf seinem Bauch an, trete einmal so fest es mir möglich ist zu, so dass er sich vor Schmerzen aufbäumt und hebel ihn über mir weg. Sofort rolle ich mich auf meine Läufe, und spurte 'gen Ausgang als ich ihn hinter mir schnaufend aufschlagen höre. Ich verschwinde, nicht einmal Inlés-Reich kann so schlimm sein, wie dieses Efrafa. Gerade als ich am Ausgang ankomme spüre ich einen stechenden Schmerz im hinteren Lauf, der mich zu Boden reißt und ich zusammenbreche. »Aaaargh«, schreie ich verkrampft, als ich realisiere, dass sich Hawk schon an mich geheftet hat, und sich in meinem Hinterlauf, tief im Gelenk, verbissen hat. »Du bleibst schön hier, du miese Made!«, flucht er, und schleift mich zurück in die Mitte des Baus. Ich bin kurz davor verzweifelt loszuheulen, doch mein Stolz lässt es nicht zu, diesen Anblick werde ich ihm nicht schenken. Das war's dann wohl mit der Flucht. Schon.

Ich blicke auf meinen rechten Hinterlauf, er blutet stark, und es schmerzt schon höllisch, ihn auch nur leicht zu bewegen. »Hast du wirklich, auch nur im Entferntesten, gedacht, du könntest hier abhauen? Du bist so tief unter der Erde, alles ist voller Owsla, du musst einfach nur ein dummes Kaninchen sein, Leo!« »Beschissener-«, wollte ich gerade losbrüllen, da steht Hawk auch schon wieder vor mir, ich, auf dem Boden, mit der Seite zu ihm gerollt, und er auf seinen Hinterläufen über mir. »Halt's Maul!«, unterbricht er mich, und tritt mir zwei mal mit voller Wucht in den Magen, was mir den Atem stocken lässt. Ich rolle mich auf den Rücken, krampfe mich zusammen, und japse nach Luft. Mein Herz rast vor Adrenalin, vor Wut, wie gelähmt zu sein, als er sich über mich stellt, und mein Gesicht, mit einer Vorderpfote, zur Seite drückt. Immer noch bekomme ich nur schwer Luft, und ich kann seine Krallen dicht unter meinem Augenlid spüren. »Du gehst nirgends mehr so schnell wo hin, Kleiner!«, schnauft er, anscheinend wütend über meine vorige Wehr ihm gegenüber. »Ich werde dir die Fragen nun ein allerletztes Mal stellen, wo liegt dein verdammtes Gehege? Wer war mit dir unterwegs? HUH?«, brüllt er mich an. »I-ich weiß es doch nicht«, schnaufe ich, sein Gewicht auf meinem Kopf fühlend. »Das alles hier ändert doch auch nichts«, ich setze gerade meinen noch intakten Hinterlauf an seinem Bauch an, da unterbricht er mich auch schon, »Wag' es ja nicht, Mistkröte!«, und er setzt seinen Hinterlauf an meinem Bauch an, und drückt sich gegen mich, dass ich nichts weiter machen kann. Ich kann die Krallen seiner Pfote leicht über meinem Bauch spüren, wie sie sich ihren Weg durch's Fell bahnen und gegen meine Haut pressen. »Ich werde es aus dir herauskitzeln, und wenn es das letzte ist, kleiner grauer Bock!«, mit diesen Worten drückt er die Krallen durch meine Haut und ich kreische vor Schmerzen auf, als er sie entlang zieht und seinen Hinterlauf am Boden wieder absetzt. Schnell merke ich, wie mein Bauch sich warm und nass anfühlt, und Blut seitlings zu Boden rinnt. Ich wiederhole ängstlich wie ein Mantra immer wieder die Worte »Ich weiß es nicht«, auf dass er aufhört, doch stattdessen unterbicht er mich, und lässt mich verstummen, als er seine Pfote auf meinen Hals stemmt. Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr, und sehe nichts außer der Wand vor mir aus diesem Winkel, mit seiner Pfote auf meinem Kopf. Ich reiße den Mund weit auf, um nach Luft zu japsen, versuche gegen das Gewicht auf meiner Kehle anzuatmen, doch klappt es nicht. Panisch reiße ich die Augen weit auf und fühle mich zurückversetzt, wie bei unserer ersten Begegnung. »Nicht schon wieder«, bettele ich innerlich. Seine Krallen stacheln stark gegen meinen Hals und ich versuche mit meinem ganzen Körper mich gegen ihn zu stemmen, zappele wie wild, um ihn von mir loszubekommen, doch ist er einfach zu schwer. Wie ausgeliefert merke ich mit mal, wie mich meine Kraft verlässt, als mein Herz so schnell schlägt, dass ich denke, es platzt jeden Moment. Ich kann hören, wie meine Schläfe dröhnend in meinem Schädel pocht. Mit mal wird es schwächer, langsamer, und ruhiger. Meine Sicht verschwimmt leicht vor meinen Augen, verschiebt sich gar etwas. Ich versuche zu blinzeln, doch das öffnen meiner Lider geht immer schwerer.

Plötzlich nimmt Hawk seine Pfote von meinem Hals und ich kann tief einatmen. Bei Frith, meine Lungen brennen, wie noch nie. Rasend schnappe ich nach Luft, als das Herz in meiner Brust wieder schneller und schneller bebt. Schlaff und ausgelaugt fühlen sich sämtliche Muskeln in meinem Körper an, als würde alle Kraft zum bloßen Atmen, zum bloßen am Leben bleiben benötigt. Ich merke noch, wie er mich an einem Ohr krallig packt, so dass ich ihn ansehen muss. Ich kann den Schmerz schon fast nicht mehr spüren in diesem Moment. Immer wieder blinzele ich unkontrolliert, als sich mein Blickfeld nicht schärft, und ich nur verschwommen in sein Gesicht blicken kann. Lediglich ein Grinsen kann ich erkennen. Dieses verdammte, sadistische Grinsen dieses Bockes. »Das macht mir hier echt keinen Spaß mehr mit dir!«, er spuckt mir ins Gesicht, doch ich fühle nicht einmal seinen Speichel aufschlagen. »Das nächste Mal erwarte ich Antworten, ansonsten bist du tod, Hraffla!«, knurrt er mich an, hebt meinen Kopf leicht an, und schlägt ihn mit voller Wucht gegen den harten Boden. Dann verschwindet er aus meiner Sicht, alles verschwindet plötzlich, als es sich ins finsterste Schwarz verfärbt.


End file.
